Those who are born to protect
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: when Naruto hears a dark voice in his sleep, he knows that worse things are to come, with two new jinchuriki on a mission to infiltrate the leaf and some "intresting" develoments. Warning! FemKyubi, qunicy's, fullbrings and bounts
1. Chapter 1

**Those who are born to protect**

**Sorry, I been busy doing college work but I now going to be upload a new story which I hope you enjoy.**

**Please note, I do not own bleach or naruto, the only things in this that I own is the OCs**

**Also, this takes place during the chunin exam Arc**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/inner speech"_

"**Dark voices"**

(Inside Naruto's dream)

"_It's dark_", Naruto thought as he was floating in pitch darkness, "_Where am I? Wasn't I in bed just a minute ago…" _just then, a voice like the Kyūbi but a lot darker and evil, "**Well, we meet at last…Nar…Ru…to" **a shiver went down Naruto back as he spoke, not because Naruto was afraid of this disembodied voice but yet again, he couldn't explain why he felt fear for it. "Who are you?" Naruto ask cautiously. The voice laugh with mocking tones, "**Hum…you amuse me, Boy! I am impressed you are still able to speak in my presence. Well, till we meet again, Naruto" **"Wait! Who are you? Answer me!" Naruto called out but then he "fell" and then woke up in his bed, his alarm ring loudly.

He sat up in cold sweat and look at the time; he had slept in for over an hour, "Crap! Sakura is going to kill me! I best get dress quickly" and with that, Naruto was for the next five minutes a blur, getting dressed in his orange jumpsuit, getting his "normal" breakfast of Ramen and milk, then rush out to the training field where Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sensei was waiting for him.

#page break#

It was about this time that Luke woke up and looked round his round in the Yasenha household, one of the main household clans in the village hidden between heaven and earth.

He got up and got dressed in a traditional Karate training outfit but with red lining and it was black instead of the normal white, this wasn't because it was always black but he was the Jinchuriki of the fourteen-tails dark chimera A.K.A shadow, as clothes he would buy and as soon as he got hold of it, the color would change to black and reds as a sign of his "status" as Jinchuriki.

He finished getting dressed and ate before leaving to go outside, just then, an eagle pass over head and it came down to him, surprised that someone would message him, he unseal the box and then took out the message, it read:

"To Luke Yasenha

To are to appear before the third Hikarikage (third Light Shadow) at once.

We have a new mission for you but it is something that cannot be written on paper

Come for the details of your mission.

From

The head of the delivers of judgment"

"_Great, probably another infiltration S-rank mission with a high chance of death. So just the normal everyday mission then." _Luke thought as he leapt from one building to another as he headed to Hikarikage's tower at the center of the village.

When finally got to the top of the tower (about ten stories in height), he knocked on the big silver doors and heard a voice to let him come in.

#page break#

Naruto was panting a lot by the time he got to the others and looked up to see Sakura with her "barely controlled angry" look on her face.

"Naruto! How dare you show up this late, even Kakashi made it here before you! Hey! What's up with that weird look on your face?" Naruto face was pale at the sight of Sakura and more cold sweat had formed down his face, then Sakura face chance to her "Fan girl" face as she looked at Sasuke, "But my Sasuke wouldn't do anything like that, would you, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her blankly, "Whatever" Sasuke replied.

Naruto then notice something dangling from his Uchiha rival's wrist, a black-and-blue metal cross with chains at the top of the cross to the two arms of the cross and an oval shaped ruby fixed to the center of the cross, but then, Sasuke saw him staring at it and put it out of sight in his jacket.

"Now then" Kakashi spoke, stopping all the genin's bickering and they all stood and looked his way, "You may have gotten to the second exam but this one is far harder than the last one, because…" all of squad 7 was now looking very closely, "…Is a survival test" a look of shock went round the genin group before Kakashi continued, "yes, you'll be pitted against the remaining squads in a test of life and death, that's all I know but you best train because you'll be up against some of the strongest genin this village has seen so far, so be ready…" the genin were paying special attention to what he was going to say, "…To win" and with that, the meeting was over.

#page break#

Luke walk into the "office" of the Hikarikage, but the room was massive, a wide and long window that scaled from the left to right of the room, an extensive library and his deck in the middle of the chaos, surrounded by books.

Luke kneelt down before the desk of the Hikarikage, he stood up, the Hikarikage, a man about 65 but with looks of a man half his age, a man without equal in the whole village because he was (apart from Luke) the only one who manage to master both Light & Dark style releases, as well as having his unique Divine release, a release not seen since the time of the first sage of the six paths.

Luke looked up at him as he spoke, "rise, my son" and Luke stood up as he continued, "you may think that this mission is the normal ones that I give you, but this time, it will be different, because you will have a member of your squad joining you on this mission" Luke made a fist at his hand when he said it, "Why?" Luke spoke, the Kage looked at him, "Why are you suddenly giving me a teammate! You know what happen the last time someone was set as my teammate; he got killed and caused the failure of my mission! And anyway, I always operated by myself anyway, having a teammate just messes things up." There was a unpleasant silence before the Hikarikage spoke again, "Yes, I am well aware of "that mission" and your normal M.O but this time, I checked this genin for myself and I am impressed by his performance and he is also a Jinchuriki like you, so he will be more "understanding" of your situation and lastly, he should complement your style of operation so you shouldn't have to worry about him." Luke at this gave a sign of defeat, "Yes, Father, I understand".

"good, then…" he call the two Deliever's of judgement guarding the doorway, "Show him in" and with that, the giant doors opened to reveal his teammate, Samuel Venti, Host of the Kazeryu, the dragon Spirit of wind and a member of the village's five element clans.

Luke had heard that Samuel replaced his last teammate just recently but even Luke had heard of this guy, his skills in both ninjustu and Fūinjutsu were unrivaled by any genin to date, to the point even jōnin level ninja were impressed by his skill.

Samuel walk to stand next to Luke, his new teammate, his long black-and-green shihakushō with ragged ends lifting up slightly as he walked in, he was also wearing a karate outfit similar to Luke's only the lining was green, not red and he had a katana sheathed at his side.

"Well now that both of you are assembled, here is your mission, you are to infiltrate the village hidden in the leafs and learn as many of their techniques as possible and bring them back here for study, are you understood?"

"Yes, Hikarikage!" both genin shouted together.

"Good, then Go" the Hikarikage gestured to the door and the two then ran out the room, both egger to start the mission.

**Well, that's all from me for now, please review because I like to know if you like this, anyway, please also review for any pairings** **that you would like to see apart from the ****Kyūbi, who, yes, is going to female, I decided on having the Kyūbi/Shadow pairing but again, if you agree or disagree, review so I know.**

**Next Chapter: An unexpected Twist! The New Arrivals & The Forest of Death! **


	2. Chapter two: Jinchuriki VS Hollows!

**Those who are born to protect**

**Chapter two**

**Please note, I do not own bleach or naruto, the only things in this that I own is the OCs**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/inner speech"_

"**Dark voices"**

"Hey, Samuel?" Luke call out, "What is it?" Samuel replied, "I just remembered something, could you wait here for a minute?" Luke responded, "Fine, just don't take forever, Ok?" and with that, Samuel jump down off the building he was on and landed neatly in the main market Square.

Luke took off to his home because he had just remembered that he left his Zanpakutō in his room as well as his black haori, so he went to retrieve them. He walked in to his room and went to his wardrobe, opened it and grabbed his haori, the combat belt that was attached to the haori from the waist height and from that, his Sealed Zanpakutō, A wakizashi-type Blade with a circular hilt with six rectangles going from the hilt to the inside of the handle that hung sideways from the belt.

He put his haori on, this Zanpakutō he got because he was chosen to become the village's Soul Reaper; he knew that the other element nations had a soul reaper in charge of the village, but with the village hidden between heaven and earth being so big with over 100,000 souls and the fact that he couldn't be around all the time because of his missions, the village council had chosen another ninja to become a Soul Reaper, this was Samuel Venti, Luke knew this, but because he had been away on assignment, he never got to see him in action and also he didn't know if he had Shikai or not.

Luke returned to his Teammate who was impatiently wait next to a water balloon shop, "About time you show up, do you know how long I been waiting?" Samuel ask Luke as he approach him, "Sorry, I not used to having anyone wait for me, so I may have taken longer then I thought" Luke said with hand behind his head and a half-smile that felt rusty on his face for not getting many chances to smile a lot. "Wait, is that..." Samuel ask, pointing to Luke's Zanpakutō on his back, "Yeah, it's my Zanpakutō, I was the original Soul Reaper before I was too occupied by my ninja missions to do it consistently" Luke stated to him, "Come on, let's walk to the gates" Luke ask Samuel, "Yeah, sure" Samuel said half-heartedly and so, they start their walk to the gates.

#page break#

Kakashi noticed that Naruto wasn't his normal "Happy-go-lucky" self, his look was more serious than normal, something Kakashi had pick up on before Sakura little rage/fangirl mode and he was training against his own shadow clones, three of them at once, "Naruto, Stop for a minute, would you kindly?" Kakashi shouted to Naruto, all four turn to face him, the real Naruto then released his clones to go talk to Kakashi, "Yes, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto ask him when he was face-to-face with Kakashi, "You look distracted, is there something the matter?" Kakashi ask him in that calm but serious voice, "Well, Kakashi Sensei, I had a…weird dream last night" Kakashi was kneeling down so Naruto would feel more comfortable speak, but he was also thinking, "_I wonder if the_ _Kyūbi was speaking to him again, it would explain his quietness but not his look of fear on his face", _during the time that Naruto had been made into a Jinchuriki by his late father, the village council had decided that when he was six years of age, he would learn to control the Kyūbi's power, this process took two-and-a-half years to perfect but after that time, Naruto would sometimes be looking down and speaking to something that wasn't there, making it ironic that he has a fear of ghosts, but who Naruto was talking to was the Kyūbi but like a chibi style fox, all cute and fluffy and transparent.

"Kakashi sensei, are you paying attention" Naruto ask, breaking Kakashi's train of thought, "Oh err…yes Naruto, go on" Naruto gave a depressed sign and continued, "well, I was in a dark place, a void practically and then this Dark and sinister voice came out of nowhere, it said that it was coming here, to Konoha, but I don't know what it means" Naruto cried out, Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head and rubbed it, "Don't worry, it be ok, I'm glad that you told this, I think of something to help but in the meantime that I doing that, continue to train and forge your path to Hokage" Kakashi spoke with his "serious Sweet-talk" voice and Naruto smile like he normally does, "Yes, Kakashi sensei, I will because I Will be Hokage someday!" and with that, Naruto when off to resume training with his clones.

#page break#

While the two were walking to the gates of the village, Luke could see Samuel's appearance more clearly; his face was Patten with green Celtic-like symbols that looked like two Chinese dragons, with their mouths open at the tips of Samuel's lips and the tails curving just underneath his hair and a strand of his hair neatly went across his face, reaching to the tip of his left eye.

Also Luke noticed that his Karate gear had be replace by black lose fitting trousers with a green dragon going upwards on each side and a T-shirt with green lining and which featured a green dragon on the left side, its head curve near the top so it looked like the eye of the dragon was looking right at you, his coat was the same though; and his Zanpakutō had black Wrapping round the hilt and a octangular tsuba guard that hung from a green sash that went round his waist.

"Hey, Samuel, What's with the new look?" Luke asked Samuel, he look down and laughed, "oh yeah, I forgot, I just wear the official gear for meeting important people like the Hikarikage, but this is my normal outfit, pretty cool, don't you think?" Luke gave another half-smile and nodded, by this time, they had reached the giant gate to the village, the Seishinmon (Spirit gate), the gate that allows the ninja of the village to travel to the element nations, the Seishinmon was needed because the village hidden between heaven and earth floats above the cloud level and the gate was constructed to teleport ninja to ground level, well below the village.

Luke & Samuel walk up to the guard station next to the gates, there were two jōnin at the post, one call out to Luke as they walked up, "Hey, Luke, off on another mission again, oh, you have a new partner I see, but really, can the Hikarikage's library of Justu get any bigger? He already got most of the Justus of nearly all the element nations apart from the leaf, isn't that were you're going?" The jōnin asked, "Yeah, you know all too well my normal M.O, but really, you talk way too much" at this remark, the jōnin put his head down and felt depressed, "err…wait that came out wrong, sorry "the other jōnin chose that time to speak, "sorry about that, Luke, you know what he's like, he gets depressed very easily but he come around later, you see, anyway, good luck on you mission" the jōnin then made the Release hand-sign, "I, the guard of the Seishinmon, Allow Luke Yasenha and Samuel Venti to pass" and with that, the great Seishinmon opened, a bright, white light filled the gateway and then, without a moment's hesitation, the two high-level genin walk into the light.

#page break#

(At the forest of dead trees, sometime after dark)

A bright light filled the night as a Shōji appeared from nowhere; they parted ways to reveal a two-part circular door that opened as well, producing more light from its light-filled doorway.

Luke & Samuel walk out of the doorway, once they were out, the Seishinmon closed behind them, disappearing like it never even existed. The two then went to make a start on the long walk to Konoha but just before they left the barrier of the center of the forest of dead trees, that heard a familiar roar, "great, Hollows" Luke call out aloud, "Just what we don't need right now, we on a mission, we can't have delays like this" "Well, I suggest that we be rid of them quickly and move on" Samuel replied, drawing his Zanpakutō from its sheath, Luke did the same and then, attacked the group of hollows.

#page break#

Naruto suddenly awoke, feeling some unknown strong spiritual pressures, but it lasted only for a moment and died out, Naruto look over at his bedside table, where a small tri-pronged kunai with a paper tag wrapped round the handle with its well-known seal formula, but that wasn't the half of it, it was also his late father's Zanpakutō.

#page break#

Luke & Samuel sheathed their Zanpakutō as the large group of hollows disintegrated, "Well, that was amusing" Samuel said sarcastically, "come on, we wasted too much time taking care of these hollows, let's get moving" Luke responded coldly as he started walking towards the forest that was just before Konoha, "Hey! Wait up" Samuel shout as he went to catch up with him, "_sheesh, I didn't know you could be that cold about it, I got to say, you one big piece of work, Luke"_ Samuel thought as he joined up with Luke to continue on their way to Konoha.

#page break#

(About half ten in the morning the day after)

Naruto was pumped and ready to start the next part of the exam, the forest of death, which wasn't the most comforting name he had ever heard, Sasuke was hanging around with his "I don't care" face with Sakura feeble attempts at seducing him, "Ok, let's go! Dattebayo" Naruto called out loud in his usual over-the-top manner, but just as he was happily walk towards the forest suddenly a strange but unusually familiar voice rang out, "hey, I hope we aren't too late to join the party", Naruto looked round to see two leaf genin, one with a black Haori and one with a black shihakushō with ragged ends, But Naruto could a familiar presence coming from the one with the Haori, his chakra felt dark and heavy and his shadow that was being cast on the floor was clear, unlike the others, but the worst thing was that the new guy's shadow looked like it had a mind of its own, because we he got closer, Naruto could see tentacles coming off his shadow, but the wasn't any coming from the guy he was looking at.

Naruto was so preoccupied with this that he didn't notice Anko, the proctor for the second exam, sneak up behind him with a kunai brandish, she made a swift cut to his cheek, blood came out and she licked up Naruto's blood like she had hematolagnia, but just as she move her face away, licking her face with a snake-like tongue, a cut suddenly appeared on Anko's face, the figure stand behind was lick Anko's blood from a black-and-red tri-pronged kunai knife, like Minato's only with think black wrapping around the hilt and no seal formula.

Luke couldn't help himself, he found it a rather unpleasing habit, but with working with Shadow for so many years and because of his connection with him, he had developed Shadow's taste for fresh blood, so when he saw the female jōnin cut at Naruto's face and lick his blood, that part of him took over and he used Shunpo to cut her face with his kunai, then preceded to lick the blood off the kunai.

Anko managed to turn around and speak, "Wait, who are you guys? What squad are you with?" there was a short pause before Luke answered, "Well, you see, we just arrived from training and we had invitations to join the chunin exam, Oh yeah, just before I forget" Luke handed Anko some document scrolls, "we finished talking with the third Hokage and he said for now, we join squad seven for the duration of the exam" Luke said happily with his left hand behind his head, Samuel looked at his teammate, noticing the difference is his teammate's mannerisms since the night before.

#page break#

(The night before, ten hours before present time)

Luke charged all eight of the hollows that came forward with his Zanpakutō out in his right hand, "Hitotsume: Nadegiri" Luke call out, ending up behind the group of hollows, he then sheathed his Zanpakutō, the eight hollows that were behind him all became split in two from the head down and disintegrated before they could even think, Samuel then followed suit, charging his eight hollows with his Zanpakutō brandished, "Senmaioroshi" Samuel call out, making so many cuts in the air, Luke found it hard to count them all, Samuel also sheathed his Zanpakutō, then the hollows Samuel was dealing turn into ribbons and whatever was left disintegrated.

(About five hours later)

The two slept in the forest, then pack up and walk to the gates but just enough that they were out of sight, then Luke and Samuel put a finger on their Headbands, applied charka to it so the Yin-yang symbol of the village hidden between heaven and earth became the leaf symbol of Konoha, just after that they walked in to Konoha.

(Another hour later)

"Well, that's everything sorted out" Samuel replied cheerfully, "you know, you really are good at convincing people, even someone like the third Hokage" Luke just nodding, "yeah, I had to learn but it comes in useful sometimes, but Samuel, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Luke asked, "Ok, what is it?" Samuel ask, intrigued by what his colleague had to say, "Would you let me do the talk when he get to this "forest of death" place, please?" Luke asked, and then Samuel gave a look that was a mix of shock and annoyance, "Really! Come on, can't I say anything! Come on, can't I say at least something to them" Luke look at his partner, "Well, I just better at explaining things and besides, you can talk with the squad members when we get there, Ok?" Samuel gave a defeated sign, "Ok, fine" and so, the two continued to walk towards the forest of death area.

#page break#

(Back to present day)

Anko was busy looking at the document scrolls, finally, she put them away and signed, "Ok, you two are free to join this part of the exam" Samuel breathed a sigh of relief, then Anko when to stand in front of the squads that were there, after giving the explanation of the exam and the purpose of the heaven and earth scrolls (which Luke thought of as being like-of Ironic), all the squads moved forward to the entrance of the forest of death.

Naruto was keeping his eye on Luke, after they introduced themselves, Naruto found it very hard to go near Luke, like some sort of basic instinct inside him told him to keep away, Suddenly the Kyūbi spoke from within his mind, "_**Was it him you told me about, the man with the dark chakra?"**_"_Yeah, what should I do about him?"_ there was a small pause before the Kyūbi answered, "_**We just have to watch and see what happens" **_Naruto nodded then when to join Sasuke and the others at the registration post where they received the heaven scroll.

"Ok, gather round" Kakashi call the other squad members, "I know this will be dangerous but please promise me that you do your best, Ok?" "Yes, Kakashi sensei" all of squad seven replied, and with that, they walked off, into the forest of death.

**Ok, that's it for now, I still waiting for any pairings I can use in the story, hopefully, I'll continue this for a while because I got a lot of ideas include some lemon or some harem-type stuff, I not too sure if I should but it be interesting to write it when I get to it.**

**Don't worry, I make it more action pack next chapter and explore Luke's and Samuel Justus and powers a lot more.**

**Next chapter: Welcome to the forest of Hollows! One's true form unleashed! **


	3. Chapter 3: Snakes and Fullbring!

**Those who are born to protect**

**Chapter three**

**Please note, I do not own bleach or Naruto, the only things in this that I own is the OCs**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/inner speech"_

"**Dark voices"**

They had walked though gate 20 of the 44 gates in the forest of death, it hadn't gone five minutes before they heard a scream from a team, "Great, one team down already and the test hasn't even started yet" Sasuke stated out loud, but the only one listening was Luke, the rest were talking to Sam about various things, Sasuke was keeping an eye on the two new "members" of squad seven, he was feeling charka levels that didn't belong to genin-level ninja, the only ninja he could even match the charka level of them two was (too his annoyance), Naruto, because it felt like they had hidden power sealed inside them, like Naruto had with the Kyūbi.

They continued into the forest when Luke announced that he was going to go scout ahead because during the handing-out of the scrolls, Luke was using his visual Justu, the Dark vision, a visual Justu which only the Jinchuriki of shadow can use, its works like the Byakugan, only the eye becomes a classic demonic eye with a red slit and the white becomes black with red eyeliner that goes round the eye and formed two points, and that it sees 360º and can also see though solid objects but without the blind spot, but it can see things as black mist-type flames and allows the user the ability the see any negative emotions and traits like weaknesses.

Anyway, using Dark vision, Luke could see who had the earth scrolls, but he didn't say how he knew because he didn't want them to know his "little" secret.

Luke had called to Sam to come with him and with that, jumped up into the trees and vanished with an odd sound that wasn't body flicker technique, "Hey, Sakura, come over here for a minute" Sasuke called out to his pink haired teammate who ran over in a instance, "What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura ask with her "fangirl" face on, "Sakura, can I ask you something" Sasuke went more serious (if that is even possible), Sakura lost her fangirl face, "Ok, Sasuke, what is it?" "What do you think of these newcomers?" Sasuke ask her, "Well, I was talking to Sam, but even if he is friendly, it feels like he keeping something from us and don't get even started on Luke, just being near the guy gives me the chills" Sakura mentally shivering to prove her point, "Yes, there is something rather odd with those two, but I can't put my finger on it" Sasuke pondered about it until a kunai knife came flying out of nowhere, and a weird mist ninja with a dated-diving suit and a respirator mask appeared, he talked like he was on the radio, "Ok, which one of you has the scroll?" he asked, looking at the three genin that were left, "_well, this exam just got a whole lot more interesting" _Sasuke thought to himself as he pull out a kunai and charged at his foe, the mist ninja also charged him with his knife and clashed in the air, sparks flying.

Luke had heard the clash of blade on blade but he couldn't go back as they were on-route to a team who had the earth scroll, but just as reached the clearing were the team was, a scream of fear rang, Luke held his hand in the "stop" sign and Sam stopped on the tree behind him, down below was two team, another mist village team and the team from the sand, senbon littered the ground around one of the sand ninja, a spiky redhead with a sand gourd on his back, he also had a symbol marked on the right side of his forehead that looked like the symbol for "love" but Luke didn't understand what that meant to a guy like this, a guy so mentally unstable he should be confined to a mental hospital, but it wasn't like Luke didn't have that problem either.

Luke gave a sign, "come on, this guy had it, let's find someone else" Sam nodded and followed after him.

Gaara was just toying with the mist ninja in front of him, enjoying the look off fear in his eyes, like they were going to drop-out at any moment, but he became bored so, he raised his left hand to his face, making the release hand sign and extending his right hand forwards in a claw shape. "Sand Coffin" Gaara call out, releasing his sand from his gourd, the mist ninja had no time to move, he became enveloped in Gaara's sand, Gaara, using his right hand, made the sand raise up in the air, then his "Lust for blood" face came on and spoke, "Sand Burial" Gaara shouted, making a fist with his right hand, and the mist ninja who was imprisoned by Gaara's coffin was crushed beyond recognition, Gaara then gave an sadistic laugh that when though the whole forest, "Yes…this is what it truly means to be alive" Gaara said as he watched the disfigured copse fall to the ground covered in sand.

Sam was jump from tree to tree with Luke hopping to find a team who had the earth scroll but just Luke cried out in pain on the tree behind him, grabbing his side with his arms like he was trying to keep something in, "Noo…not **now**" Luke voice had become split, Black liquid-like charka started coming out, with it, a tail ripped out his backside, a thin black tail with a tri-pronged look, jet-black wings tore out his back, Luke's blood spilling out the wounds that it caused, the charka came over Luke's body and at his head, he threw up what look like liquid tar, it started taking shape over the left side of Luke's face, it grew a long black horn that curved backwards over his head, two split mandibles with when they appeared, it tore Luke's jaw out, blood dripping down out his mouth, then it combined with the mandibles so it move with the mouth of the mask with a goatee-looking bit on the end of the lower jaw of the mask and a single red mark going down from the bottom of the eye to the bottom of the mask like a bloody tear.

#page break#

Meanwhile in Konoha, down a back alley in konoha's main shopping area, was a small candy store, the man was sitting down next to a small round table, drinking some tea, he suddenly started feeling some immense spiritual pressure, something he hadn't seen or felt since his banishment from the soul society, "I see…So…he has come then, seeking another to become his servant" the man with the white hat with green stripes spoke, a black cat near-by, lifted its head and spoke, "yes, I see that, but what should we do?" the cat inquired, the man looked at the cat and spoke with his hat covering his eye in shadow, "there isn't much we can do at this stage" "Stage?" the cat asked, confused at the statement, "Well, it's simple, this spiritual pressure can only be created from one process, that HE created and that I worked on" the man replied solemnly, "What is this process?" the cat asked, the man directed his view directly at the cat's eyes and said the word that the cat was dreading, "hollowfication".

#page break#

Sam was watching Luke as he transformed into something that wasn't a tailed beast cloak nor a hollow, but a merger of the two, Shadow's cloak had now fully-formed, the cloak fitted and shape around his head like the mask, Sam had wanted to go help as some as it started but he could move until now, like some force was keeping him from assisting, Sam guess this was from the release of shadow's charka, a charka of fear and haste and every nasty thing possible to conceive, Sam jumped towards the Luke/shadow/hollow form with his Zanpakutō, but the thing looked up at him with what Sam could only describe as "purely dark and demonic", but before Sam could swing his Zanpakutō, a claw-shaped fist covered in the black foul charka, connected right into Sam's chest, breaking four of his ribs and forcing Sam to barf up blood, "**Get out of my way!"**, Shadow said using Luke's voice, just before he was sent flying though four giant trees before hitting the ground, making a giant explosion of dust and rubble.

Gaara smile upon the corpse that laid at his feet, the other two mist ninja lost their nerve and ran into the forest but just then, a spider-like hollow grabbed them and ate them, before retreating to its nest. Gaara had just turned and was about to leave but suddenly, a black clawed fist came out of nowhere, smashing into Gaara's shield of sand, sending him flying into the nearby tree, "Gaara!" both of the other sand ninja called, "**Good, I know his name now**" Shadow thought to itself, it flashbacked, when he felt pure bloodlust coming from the redheaded ninja they past moments ago, Shadow lost it and took over Luke's body, but suddenly, he felt new power coming out of nowhere and whatever had connected with him during its transformation, started forming a mask on Luke's face, also it felt a hole opening in its chest, which surprised him because there was no way to get at his spirit form that was sealed within Luke's body, but it happen anyway, Shadow felt Luke's chest and sure enough, there was a massive black hole in the center of Luke's chest.

Anyway, back to present time, Gaara turn to see Luke in his "current" condition, Shadow, still in control of Luke's body, aimed another punch at Gaara; Gaara looked into the eyes of Shadow and thought, "_What is this guy? …Is he a Demon as well?... If that is the case, I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL NOT CEASE TO EXSIT" _Gaara raised his shield of sand as Shadow's charka cloaked punch hit at his defense, breaking it and slamming Gaara into the ground, causing a massive explosion of dust and dirt that sent the other sand ninja flying, hitting a tree each and passing out.

#page break#

Sam woke up to another explosion caused by Luke in his one-tail form, if that what it was now, he tried to move but quickly felt pain in his chest, hit the ground, blood coming up and pouring down the right side of his face, "_I got to go help Luke, but, with these injures, I wouldn't be able to stand, let alone use any techniques" _but just then, he could see someone coming near the crater that he was, a ninja with pink hair, "_Wait…is that Sakura? What is she doing her? It's too dangerous" _Sam though as Sakura slid down the crater to Sam, she had a worried look on her face, "Oh Sam! Your injured, please, let me help" Sakura asked Sam with tears in her eyes, It felt strange for someone to cry for him, no-one had cried for him before and he just didn't know how to respond so he just nodded as Sakura started using her mystic palm Justu to heal him.

#page break#

Shadow using his charka hand, grabbed Gaara by the neck and slammed him into the tree, Shadow looked his prey in the eyes and spoke, "**Well, come on, where is it?**" Gaara became puzzled by the question, mostly because he thought this "thing" was going to kill him on the spot and secondly, because he wasn't sure what it meant and guessed, "You can have the scroll, I couldn't care less about the damn thing anyway" Gaara spat out.

At this, the pressure increased on his neck, choking him slowly but surely, "**That's not what I want, I said, where is it?**" Shadow asked again, crushing Gaara's neck, "I don't know what you want, shouldn't you tell me first?" Gaara asked, all the while, mentally gathering his sand to attack the monster in front of him, Shadow with Luke's face smirked, blood still dripping from where his jaw was torn out from the transformation to one-tail/hollow hybrid or whatever it was now, "**Oh, yes, I forgot in my rush in trying to kill you, I want to see you bloodlust, the desire to kill all those who would deny your existence…"** Gaara gave a look of shock, for only he knew that,** "Oh yes, just before I forget again**" Shadow turn around and raised Luke's left arm behind him, "**Shadow Style:** **Doppelgänger Justu"** Shadow called out and as the sand attacked, it entered a shadow that by normal means would be impossible, because it was still 2D, but it was standing up, matching the creature's shape to the letter, the sand entered the creature's shadow, then the Shadow reappeared after it absorbed the sand next to Gaara, but the Shadow had changed into Gaara's shadow, Gaara looked down at the floor and saw that he was no longer casting a shadow, the shadow Gaara then fired from its body the sand barrage that Gaara had fired earlier but Gaara's shield of sand absorbed the attack.

He turn to face him and saw it looking him directly in the eye, his red reptilian-like eye was glowing red, Gaara wanted to look away, but he was frozen with fear that he couldn't even describe, Shadow smiled with Luke's face, "**Oh, how disappointing, I hoped you be more entertaining than this" **Shadow then raised his left hand and made a fist, then black tentacles grew out the charka cloak, then proceeded to stab Gaara where his soul chain was, but to Gaara's shock, he didn't feel any pain nor any sign that he had been hit at all, he looked down to see its hand had phased _inside _his chest, he looked up at the creature's face, a black mask on his left side, a human face on the other, "**Shadow Style: Negative soul removal Justu**" Shadow called out, then Gaara felt something coming out of him, he looked down to see that his soul was being pulled out but it didn't feel like all of it, "**That's right, Just let go of the darkness, Let me take what was your burden**".

But just as Shadow managed to get the part of Gaara's soul that was insanity, a familiar voice rang out, "Ice sealing Justu: Chains of the divine emperor", Shadow spun around just to see Sam just about making the ice hand sign, Sasuke and Naruto helping him stand and Sakura behind him, continually healing Sam as she watch what was happening, two pillars of ice came out the ground, then shackles made of ice came out the pillars, getting his arms and legs, then Sam made a hand sign that Sasuke didn't recognize, like a tiger hand sign only with the nearest fingers being bended round the fingers pointing upwards, "Bakudō # 79. Kuyō Shibari" Sam called out and nine black holes round Shadow with the ninth one in his chest with his hole, Sam was sweating hard but he had to restrain him long enough to seal him, "_Oh well, the Hikarikage did say this would be difficult_" Sam thought as he called his next power, "Bakudō #99, Part 1: Restrict" at that, thick black material wrapped round Shadows arms, then the material wrapped round the pillars, forming a "X" then iron shafts came down from nowhere and impaled themselves in the material, further restricting Shadow's movement, Sam then slowly got a scroll out his back equipment holster, he open it in front of Shadow, the scroll contain a lot of words and a circle in the middle which was empty, "Sealing Art: Reincarnation burial" and with that, the Shadow cloak and the mask were absorbed by the scroll, the symbol for shadow formed in the center, he then laid it on the ground, "Summoning Justu" Sam called out, biting his hand then slamming it into the ground, smoke appeared, when it cleared, Sam was holding a giant hammer, the dark charka had formed a orb in the center of the scroll, "Soulforge Justu" Sam called out as he raised his hammer then struck the orb, creating a blast of white light, then, when the light faded, the was a complete black mask laying on the scroll, Sam touched the mask with his finger and then the mask got absorbed back into the scroll.

Sam then fell to his knees from using so many high-ranking techniques at once and then he saw Luke, his wings and tail had returned inside his body, but it looked like something you see in a horror movie but then, Luke start convulsing all over, the wounds on his back and his backside heal up with black skin, then turn to his normal skin tone, then his mouth, with was torn out and disgusting, fixed back into his mouth then healed itself so it looked like they never came out at all and then his head fell forwards, his spiky brown hair drooping down over his face.

"We…need…to…get…moving" Sam manage to say before collapsing on the ground, Gaara used this to escape by using his Sand teleportation Justu, disappearing in a cloud of sand, the other sand ninja woke up and retreated, helping each other up.

"He's right, we need to move to a safe location so this two can rest" Sasuke said, the rest of squad seven nodded and Sasuke picked up Sam while Naruto & Sakura picked up Luke, they looked around to find a tree with a gap bid enough for them, they laid them side-by-side when a murderous laugh came from nowhere, Sasuke looked up to see the leader of the grass ninja team, "Good, this promises to be very entertaining" she said, she then bit her finger, then made the summoning hands signs, "Summoning Justu" she called out as she slammed her hand down, making an explosion of smoke, it cleared to reveal a giant grass snake, the grass ninja then jumped on its head then the snake charged at Sasuke, but then, the snake hit something it couldn't see and was turned into bloody ribbons, the grass ninja jump of as the corpse of the snake fell to the ground, she then noticed the thin razor wires and the fact they were attached around an arrow that she had never seen before, an arrow made of what looked like blue charka.

She landed in front of the group and charged with a kunai out; Sasuke then used more of his razor wire, this time attached to Shuriken, he threw them at the grass ninja, manipulating them so they tied up the grass ninja, forcing her to a tree, Sasuke then bit the wires and started making hand sign, but then, "Summoning Justu" called out the grass ninja and another snake appear and went to attack Sasuke.

"_No, Sasuke, if he gets hit by that big snake, he done for" _Naruto thought, then the Kyūbi's voice came to him, "**If you wish to save your friend, then let me led you my power**", Naruto then grabbed out his equipment holster his father's Zanpakutō, in his mind, he whispered, "_Ok, __Kyūbi, Let's do this"_ he looked down at his Zanpakutō, "Strike without warning, Hiraishin" and his kunai erupted into gold light, then Naruto teleported in front of Sasuke, a longer sword version of his father's kunai now in his left hand, he then put his right hand, the snake slammed right into his hand, sending a shockwave out, Sasuke's eyes widen as a mask started forming on Naruto's face, a white, fox-like mask with spiral-like patterns on and to Sasuke's surprise, he was holding the snake at bay with just his right arm, Naruto turn to face Sasuke revealing his mask and the whites of his eyes had turned black and his iris had turned red with a reptile-like slit.

But the way he spoke wasn't like Naruto, it was darker but also strangely effeminate, "Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to take care of this lady?" Naruto asked in his weird female-like voice, Sasuke then remembered and looked towards the grass ninja who was looking at Naruto's mask, Sasuke got annoyed that this genin didn't take him seriously, he activated his level-two Sharingan, then finished his hands seals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu", Sasuke called out, an eruption of flames spread out around him and then the flames went up the wires towards the grass ninja, setting her and the tree on fire.

The flames died down but just as it did the grass ninja's head extended out from its body and bit Sasuke's neck, forming a pattern of three black tomoe on his shoulder, Sasuke screamed out in pain, Naruto heard and pushed into the snake, sending it flying though a tree, where is hit a hollow, which, getting pissed, grabbed the snake and tore it to pieces.

Naruto then rushed to Sasuke's side, the grass ninja smirked, "Well, too we meet again, Uchiha, I promise that you will come seeking me for greater power" the grass ninja said, its voice changed to male, which was confusing, then "he" started sinking into the ground, Naruto could see that the ninja was wearing a mask and his real face he couldn't make out apart from some white flesh and a snake-like eye, "What, who are you?" Naruto called out, the ninja looked up, nearly fully disappeared into the ground, "My name is… Orochimaru" he said before fully sinking into the ground, "_Damn creepy snake guy_" Naruto though as he carried the now unconscious Uchiha and laid him down, his mask disappearing into little fragments.

#page break#

Somewhere in the Soul society, a captain with slitted eyes and a constant smile on his face, sneezed loudly, "Oh my, I hope I'm not coming down with a cold, I think I'll go have some tea" the man thought to himself, he turned around, his captain's coat flapping in the wind slightly as he made his way down into his barracks for some hot tea.

#page break#

Sakura came over to Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke! What happen to you?" Sakura thought out loud, Hiraishin returned to its sealed form as Naruto put it back in his back pocket equipment holster, Sakura looked up at Naruto, tears in her eyes, "Naruto…what do we do?" Sakura asked tearfully, Naruto looked at Sakura, pained by the sorrow in her eyes, but then, a sonic wave slammed into Naruto, sending him flying several meters away into a group of hollows that had become interested from the release of Naruto's Zanpakutō, Naruto got up to see where the attack came from, but then he was attack by the group of hollows, he then redrew his Zanpakutō and was forced to fight the group of hollows.

Sakura turn around to see the three sound ninja she had seen earlier, the guy to her left had his left hand open, a small hole in the middle, "_So, he was the one who attacked Naruto, Damn, why is this happening to us?_" Sakura thought, pulling out a kunai as she did so, she decided to charge the girl in front of her, Naruto, who had defeat the hollows and were disintegrating, saw this, "Sakura, Don't, it's a trap!" Naruto shouted, but then, more hollows came out and Naruto had to face them, "Strike without warning, Hiraishin!" Naruto called out his Zanpakutō release, the kunai returning to its long sword form as he turned to face the onslaught of hollows.

Too late to stop, Sakura tried to stab the girl's arm but she caught her arm and sent her into the ground with force, Sakura tried to get up but she then grabbed her long her, pulling her in front of her, "Ha, is this all you have, you're no fun at all, I'll end this now" she said confidently, she grabbed her kunai out her hand then preceded to trust it forward, "_What have I been doing?…was this all for nothing?_ _Naruto…Sam…Luke…Sasuke…No, I can't let it end like this, I have to win Sasuke's heart one day and I can't do if I'm dead_", suddenly, a think clear liquid came round her right arm, forming a special type of armor, with it going above her arm slight with two split extensions and small wing-like protrusions on either side of her wrist and a cherry blossom pink strip with little cherry blossoms integrated into it running down the middle of her new arm, the girl saw her lift it up and pull back like she was going to punch, but intend, a blast of blue charka erupted from the top of the armor like a missile, her arm stop just before it hit her chest as a look of shock came over his face, she looked up at her terrified face and spoke only two words, so quiet that only she could hear it, "El Directo" and a blast of massive blue charka erupted from her fist, blasting her over four hundred meters in the opposite direction, she drop on the ground on her butt, which hurt a little but she just ignored it as she stood and turn towards the two other male sound ninja, a very serious look in her eyes, "Ok, who's next?" she asked, her new arm lit up in the sun.

Zaku wasn't pleased that Kin just got nail by the little brat's Justu or if it was even a Justu at all. He looked into the determined eyes of the pink headed girl, "Cocky girl, I'll show you not to mock me with those eyes, I can't stand it!" Zaku said as he put both his open hands together in front of him, "Devastating Air wave!" Zaku called out, a massive stream of wind ripped through towards Sakura, Naruto, cutting down the hollows by teleporting with yellow flashes and stabbing them, saw the attack, "Sakura, Nooo!" Naruto out, but he couldn't move because he had his hands full with the hollows to help.

#page break#

"_Why am I here?_" Sasuke thought to his unconscious state, that a flash of his brother, a Uchiha, Quincy and a soul reaper, who destroyed the entire Uchiha clan and their Quincy heritage in one night, his brother looked at him, his bow drawn and his fully matured Sharingan looking straight at him, he then spoke those dreaded words that he said in last encounter, "There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life." Sasuke put his hand into a fist, "No brother, I'll kill you aright, do not doubt it, but I not going to do it the way you expect it" and suddenly, a purple light lit up above him with the three tomoe symbol, he jumped, and reached for it.

#page break#

Suddenly, an explosion of purple charka start coming out of Sasuke's body, then something remarkable happen, he stood up, the purple charka swirling round him as well as covering his entire body, his Sharingan activated, Sakura saw him come in front of her, and block the attack with just his charka, "Wait, who the?...wait, you're Uchiha, aren't you?" Sasuke turned to Sakura, revealing black flame-like patterns across the left side of his body, then he turned back to the two sound ninja, "Ok, who fired that attack?" Sasuke asked, the flame-like pattern now going across his whole body, "That would be me "the sound ninja in front of Sasuke spoke with confidence, "Fine, then… Sasuke then suck up some wind in his chest, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!" Sasuke called out, shooting out small fireballs at him, "Ha, like this would stop me!" he cried, using his air blast on the fireballs, but he discovered that shrunken were inside the fireballs, "What?! When?" he said as he ducked to evade the shrunken, but just then, Sasuke came behind him, putting his foot on his back and grabbed his arms, "I see…you're very "attached" to this arms, maybe I should do something about that" Sasuke said and pulled his arms out of their sockets, he screamed in agony, then Sasuke let him drop to the ground, Sakura, witnessing the whole thing, saw Sasuke become darker in his personality that shook her, her new armor melting into her skin, she ran towards Sasuke who was just about to finish him off, she hung him from behind, "Please, Sasuke, that's enough, you don't have too anymore, just stop, please!" Sakura pleaded with new tears in her eyes, Sasuke face turn to shock, his curse mark reseeding into the mark on his shoulder, his Sharingan deactivating itself, Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, "I'll sorry, Sakura, but let's finish this guys off then we can talk, Ok?" Sakura nodded, quietly happy that Sasuke was back to normal, the last sound ninja remaining was a guy who looked injured even before the start of the exam, with bandages all over his body with just his right eye still visible, he went to pick up his teammate, "I have no interest in fighting, we are going to retreat for now" the girl that Sakura recognized as the one she blasted with her "El Directo", came out the undergrowth, Charka burns cover her entire body and it was amazing just to see her still standing, she gave Sakura a "I-will-kill-you-later" stare before joining her teammates and faded into the forest.

Naruto had finally defeated all the hollows, resealing his Zanpakutō and joining Sasuke and Sakura on the ground, "Hey, are you guys all right?" Naruto asked them, "Yes, Naruto, we are fine" Sasuke said, stressing the "we" part in the sentence, Sasuke turned to look around, the sun was fading fast, "Come on, let's take shelter for the night" Sasuke said, getting nods from everyone and with that, they walked to the tree where they had Luke's and Sam's bodies.

Night came quickly, Luke was awake and so was Sam, they both asked what happen after they passed out, Sasuke was on guard outside while Sakura was explaining what happed earlier to the two, Naruto was fast asleep though and was (Let's put it this way) having an "interesting" dream.

#page break#

Naruto was in a forest with nice rolling hills and nice views, then the Kyūbi came forward from the forest, "**Naruto, I thought since we might be doing this a lot, I mean like us working together, I thought that I show you my true form"** Naruto gave a puzzled look but he watch the Kyūbi's transformation, a cloud of red smoke appeared and when it cleared, what he saw made Naruto go red all over, a women was standing where the Kyūbi was, she had orange fur that covered most of her body except for her inner abdomen and chest, she also had bright-orange hair, a mature but beautiful face line , red eyes in slits and nine fox tails coming out her backside, Naruto looked at her, a massive shocked look on his face, "Is that you, Kyūbi?" "Yes what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost?" she started to walked towards Naruto and Naruto saw that she was, apart from the fur, was completely naked and his got a massive nosebleed and flew a meter in the air, the Kyūbi shook her head, "I always get the same response, but its ok, I find it amusing that everyone I meet always has the same reaction to my true form" she picked him up and hugged him, bring his face to her big breasts, Naruto at this, passed out from overheating and perverted thoughts, the Kyūbi laughed and put him down so he could rest.

#page break#

Back at the candy shop, the black cat sneezed, and then went to sleep on the table.

#page break#

Sakura had just finished explaining what happen to Luke and Sam, "I see" Luke said, Sam turn to his partner, "But what could this mean?" Sam question his partner, "Well, just one thing, that there's more to this than meets the eye" Luke said, stroking his goatee beard, "But we will have to wait and see" Luke stated, the group nodded and turn in for the long night ahead.

**Well, that's all for now, I need help with something, in the next chapter (spoiler) but when my characters go to learn Bankai, should Naruto learn it as well and what it should do and also if you have any pairings that don't include the ****Kyūbi,**** leave a review, it would mean a lot if you did.**

**I never knew this story would get so popular.**

**Anyway, I'll announce the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: Shock! Sasuke's Quincy Power unleashed! Samuel's true power revealed! **


End file.
